


An unexpected proposal

by Ebonyleafstar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyleafstar/pseuds/Ebonyleafstar
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has just surprised himself and the world, after a fierce competition and his boyfriend, Viktor Nikiforov is about to give him a surprise of his own.





	An unexpected proposal

Yuuri Katsuki couldn't stop gaping at his score. He had actually done it. He had beaten his longtime idol, and current boyfriend, Viktor Nikiforov at the grand prix final with just a .3 difference in scores. 

"YUURI KATSUKI HAS JUST NARROWLY WON THE GOLD, BEATING FIVE TIME WORLD CHAMPION VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WHO WINS SILVER." 

The announcer is repeating again. Yuuri barely hears him, his head still trying to wrap around what just happened. He feels himself being turned away from the screen and hands being placed on his shoulders "Viktor-" He manages to get out and stops.

His coach is staring at him and grinning from ear to ear. "Yuuri I'm so proud of you." He crushes him in a hug. "To have my student beat me on the same ice." 

Yuuri is about to hug him back when he can feel Viktor shaking. 'He's crying.' Yuuri realizes.

"I told you that routine would guarantee you the gold." 

"But you did nearly the same routine." Yuuri points out. 

A small chuckle. "I guess you just performed it better." 

"Viktor-"

"Yuuri, do you remember what I told you this morning?" Viktor lets him go and looks at him, still crying, but with a smile on his face. Yuuri simply smiles back at him his memory going back to that morning. 

"Yuuri~" Viktor's voice breaks Yuuri out of his dream. He slowly opens his eyes to see his boyfriend staring at him with a towel draped around his shoulders as though he had just gotten out of the shower. "It's time to get up you don't want to miss the last day of the finals." 

Yuuri simply looks at him and rolls over. Viktor jumps on the bed. "Come now, you're not nervous because you placed first yesterday in the short program are you?" He asks, throwing his arm around Yuuri. They've already had this discussion the night before and Yuuri really didn't feel like bringing it up again, especially since Viktor placed 5th due to a nasty fall.

"What about you, are you sure you can skate today?" Yuuri asks sitting up on his elbows and staring at Viktor. 

"Of course." He winks. "And with the program I have in mind today there's no doubt I'll place."

Yuuri shakes his head and makes an attempt to get out of bed. "You and your arrogance." He pauses, as something Viktor said clicks slowly into place. "Wait, you're not doing your original free program?"

"Nope." He grins. 

"What program are you doing then?"

"You remember the program I choreographed for you at the beginning of the year, but changed it?"

Yuuri does and remembers how difficult it is and how closely it resembles his current free program. He's about to tell Viktor he shouldn't push it, but on one hand, Viktor does as he wishes, and two, if anyone could pull off that routine it would be Viktor Nikiforov. "I do." He kisses Viktor swiftly and makes a move to get out of the set of beds they had pushed together. "And I wish you the best of luck." 

"Yuuri?" Viktor murmurs, grasping Yuuri's arm before he could get out of the bed. "I'm going to give it my all. You know that if I pull this routine off perfectly I can still beat you."

"I do." Yuuri answers carefully. "And I would expect nothing less from Viktor Nikiforov. But-" He grins as wickedly as his nerves would allow. "I'm going to give it my all as well and when I win Vitya I want keep good on our promise to get married and you'll be kissing my gold medal today."

Viktor practically tackles him back onto the bed and kisses him deeply. "Yuuri, if you win I'll give you a proper proposal."

"The church in Barcelona last year wasn't enough for you?" Yuuri teases.

"Had you won gold it would've been perfect." Viktor retorts. "And we wouldn't have gone through this last year pretending we were nothing but coach and student."

"Our friends know though." Yuuri points out.

"But not to the full extent." Viktor argues kissing the nape of Yuuri's neck. "Only Neko-Chan sees the real extent of our relationship and he complains about it, constantly."

Yuuri can't help but burst out laughing. "The only reason Yurio knows is because he walked in on us." 

"You're the one who gave him a key to our apartment!"

"You would've done the same thing and he didn't have to accept it." 

Viktor rolls out of the bed and helps Yuuri to his feet. "I bet he regrets it now."

"I bet he does." Yuuri kisses him again. "I'm taking a quick shower before we head out."

"I'll join you." 

"Didn't you just take one?" He asks in disbelief. 

"Nope." Viktor grins. "I was going too and then decided I would rather wake up my sleepy head of a boyfriend." 

Yuuri says nothing, but grabs the ends of the towel still wrapped around Viktor's neck and pulls him into the bathroom. 

Yuuri blinks and he's back at the kiss and cry with Viktor smiling at him and still waiting for his answer. "About the proposal thing, or that you were going to do your very best to win?" 

Viktor shrugs. "A bit of both I suppose." 

"So why the sudden-" 

Both Viktor and Yuuri are suddenly flown off the bench as someone kicks it over in anger. "How long are the two of you going to sit here!" Yuuri looks up to see Yuri Plisetsky glaring at the two of them. "It's bad enough I lost to the two of you, but I'm not going to tolerate being the only one to fucking show up to the damn podium!" 

"Neko-chan!" Viktor whines rubbing his head. 

"Don't you Neko-Chan me!" Yuri snaps. "My name is Yuri." He surprises both of them by stepping around the mess and helping Yuuri back on his feet, murmuring something inaudible under his breath. 

It sounds vaguely like, you beat me fair and square Katsudon and I accept that, but it's impossible to tell. 

"I said hurry up!" Yuri snaps again and walks away, as Yuuri helps Viktor to his feet. 

"Well he's in a pleasant mood." Viktor grumbles, but grins anyways. The giant screen shows the scores again and he shakes his head in disbelief. "I still can't get over the fact you beat me by that much of a point." 

Yuuri shrugs. "I got lucky I guess." 

Viktor cups Yuuri's face in his hands and forces him to look at him. "That performance you gave out there was not luck Yuuri." He insists, pulling him in for another hug. He lets Yuuri go a moment later and stares at him for so long it makes Yuuri nervous. "You are so incredible and you turn into such a different person when you're on the ice that everyone can't help but watch your performance." 

Yuuri's cheeks heat up. "Except the only one I wanted watching my performance was you Viktor." 

"I never took my eyes off you for a second." Viktor promises. "But I do promise that next year I will beat you." 

"You'll still skate then!?" Yuuri asks hopefully. 

Viktor wraps his arms around him again. "Only if you do my precious little piglet." 

Yuuri is about to reply when a sour sixteen year old starts yelling at them from the entrance to the rink. "OI! What did I just say!" 

"He's such an angry little kitten isn't he?" Viktor teases, taking Yuuri's hand in his and walking over to where Yuri had his arms crossed and still looked at them angrily. 

"Yes, but he's basically our angry little kitten." 

"Fair point Yuuri, fair point." He laughs as they reach the entrance and Viktor releases his grip on Yuuri and nearly knocks Yuri off his feet in a bone crushing hug. 

Yuuri watches them argue and can't help but get the sense of pride and one of home. He had been training with these two for over a year in the same rink and, though Yuri would never admit it, they all learned a lot from one another. He lived with Viktor and occasionally Yuri, when he could stomach the two of them, and couldn't be any happier that all three of them managed an actual spot on the podium, he almost couldn't believe it. He looked at Viktor again, who was giving Yuri a pouting face and couldn't help but smile. It was almost unbelievable that two years ago he was at his lowest point and now, now he was about to be given a gold medal next to the two people he realized he couldn't live without.

"Yuuri~?" Viktor's voice breaks him of his thoughts. His boyfriend looks at him in concern and places a hand on his cheek. It was wet. Yuuri blinks, he hadn't realized he had been crying. "What are you thinking about?" 

Yuuri smiles and pulls Viktor down for a kiss, not caring about the cameras and what they'll make of it. "Nothing important." Yuuri responds. 

Viktor opens his mouth as if to protest but Yuri interrupts. "Can't you two stop being disgusting for ten minutes!" 

Viktor throws his arms around Yuuri and grins at the young skater. "You're just jealous. It's a shame your Otabek isn't here to watch you." 

Yuri's face goes a deep shade of crimson and he turns away angrily. "He promised to call after all this Crap is over." 

"Oh so he is watching!" Viktor grins, turning to a camera and waving. "Hi Otabek, Yurio can't wait to hear-" 

He's tackled from behind. 

"Must you tease him?" Yuuri sighs, helping Viktor back on his feet as Yurio is called to enter the ring and skates off. 

"Of course." He grins. "Yurio knows I love him, but he won't accept me telling him that, so teasing him is the way I show him." 

"Not sure that's the way to do it, but whatever works for you." Yuuri laughs, clapping and cheering with the rest when the bronze medal is put around Yuri's neck. 

This next year was going to be tough for the Russian punk Yuuri realizes. He was already getting taller and though it was slight, his voice was beginning to change. "You see it too?" Viktor asks, his voice low for once as to keep the cameras from hearing him. 

"Yeah, Yuri probably realizes it himself too." 

"Well, no matter what he thinks Neko-Chan can always come to us for help." 

"Of course." 

"Oh, and Yuuri." Viktor grins as his name is called and leans down to whisper in his ear. "You'll want to see this performance, so promise you won't take your eyes off me." 

Performance? He wonders, all Viktor was supposed to do was accept his Silver medal and pose for a few photographs. What did Viktor have planned this time? He always was one for surprises. Yuuri simply nods and watches him glide out to where Yuri was standing, still posing with his medal. Viktor accepts the silver wholeheartedly and bows deeply. 

The photos are taken and before Yuuri is called Viktor steps out of place and murmurs something to the woman holding a pillow with the gold medal. She blushes deeply and hands it to him. Yuuri raises a brow, but apparently the committee is going to allow this oddity and calls Yuuri's name. He keeps his promise, not taking his eyes off of Viktor as he skates out to stop in front of him. Viktor is grinning and doesn't take his eyes off Yuuri as he takes the gold medal in his hands and kisses it, before placing it around Yuuri's neck. Viktor leans in as if to kiss him, but pauses and gets down on one knee. 

Yuri gawks stupidly next to him, but surprisingly says nothing. Yuuri blushes profusely. Viktor couldn't seriously be doing this right here, right now, and in front of nearly the entire world. They had talked about it, obviously, but never- 

"Yuuri Katsuki, I love you." Viktor states, without a hint of hesitation. "I was probably already falling in love with you when I saw the video of you skating my exhibition of stay close to me, and after meeting you well-" He smiles and reaches up to take Yuuri's hand with the engagement ring in his own. "Near the end of last year's grand prix we agreed that we would get married once you won gold and now, not only have you won gold, but you took it right out of my grasp and I think I may be even more in love with you then I was back then." Yuri gags next to him, and Yuuri can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but refuses to let them fall yet. Viktor lets go of his hand and Yuuri hadn't realized he took his engagement ring off until he is presenting it to him. "So my question to you Yuuri Katsuki, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?" He chuckles. "Because at this point I don't think I could live my life without you being a part of it." 

The stadium is so quiet Yuuri can swear he actually does hear a pin drop somewhere. "Viktor-" Yuuri finally allows the tears to fall. "I love you too. Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Viktor returns Yuuri's ring to its rightful spot and jumps up to wrap his arms around him, before kissing him deeply. The crowd screams excitedly at the surprise proposal and all cameras are on the two of them. 

Yuuri can swear he hears Yuri growling next to them. "Ten minutes, these two can't even go ten fucking minutes without being gross." 

But he doesn't care, when Viktor lets him go Yuuri pulls him in for yet another kiss because it wasn't just Viktor falling in love with him. Yuuri realizes, he has probably been in love with his idol since before the disastrous banquet two years prior and if he was being honest with himself he could no longer see his life going any other way without Viktor being beside him.


End file.
